Gentle Rivals
by Tora Macaw
Summary: One shot. Seto Kaiba X Yami. Late one night, Seto drives Yami home.


(Authors note)

In response to my inner yaoi-ness, this story formed in my mind after seeing a cute fan art of Seto Kaiba and Yami in a car at night. Yami is leaning on Seto, asleep and Kaiba is gazing at Yami with affection, giving his glasses a little push as he drives.

"Are you happy now Tora?"

"Roowwll!"

GENTLE RIVALS

Yugi was tired. Dead tired. He could feel it creeping into his bones and fogging his brain. At the big, round dining table, the faces of Seto's business associates were becoming a blur. Stifling a yawn, Yugi glanced down at his watch. Almost one o'clock in the morning. Normally, the executive restaurant would have been closed hours ago but when Seto Kaiba entertained twenty of his most important guests, business continued as normal. All around him there was sudden movement as everyone stood and bid each other goodnight.

Yugi rose groggily, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his vision. Managing to smile and politely farewell his colleagues, Yugi walked quietly in Seto's wake. Down in the car park, Seto watched Yugi with open concern.

'Little fellows had it,' he thought. 'I can't let him drive in this condition, he may fall asleep at the wheel and have an accident. Hmm, can't let that happen.' With a snap of his fingers, Seto's driver leapt alertly from his car and stood to attention before his boss. "Take Mr. Mutou's car and drive it to his house. I'll follow in my car with him. We have… business to discuss."

The driver bowed, "Of course, Sir!"

Seto settled into the driver's seat of the plush BMW and watched as Yugi was escorted into the passenger seat. The engine roared into life and little Yugi was asleep before they even reached the road. Once traveling, Seto reached out and gently stroked Yugi's hair. He then slid his hand down to lightly grip the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck, "Yami," he whispered "come out and talk to me."

The puzzle glowed brightly in the car's dark interior, Yugi's body lengthened and Yami sat up, turning his beautiful purple eyes in Seto's direction. "You wish to speak to me?"

"Umm… Tell me Yami, were you paying attention to anything that was said tonight?" Yami gazed at Seto for a moment, then propped his elbow against the window, his chin resting in his hand. Head turned, he gazed out at the passing scenery. "Well?" prompted Seto, "Have you got anything to say?"

Yami's breath hissed as he yawned mightily, "Not really, no. You kept me busy all day. Well, at least during the times you weren't 'whipping' poor little Yugi as he worked his guts out working with your friends."

"You don't approve of the way I treat my workers?" asked Seto with light amusement.

Yami gave a single snort of contempt, "No Seto, I don't. Yugi was falling asleep at six pm and yet you insisted on dragging him out on some fancy dinner trip. Oh, I listened to his speeches… and don't you dare tell me they weren't any good!" Yami's third eye flared briefly, adding menace to his angry stare.

Seto responded with a gentle chuckle and a quiet "Yes sir!"

Yami relaxed and smiled, his eyelids drooped suddenly and he yawned again. "We two are one, Seto. I feel his fatigue and… well… I could do with a nap." Leaning against the car door, Yami began to close his eyes. He shivered a little in the car's air-conditioning.

"Yami," said Seto quietly "Don't go. Stay here and keep me company. I… don't want to have to drive alone."

Yami smiled, his eyes still closed and muttered, "If you wish. Damn its cold in here."

"Come, lean against me and I'll warm you up." Replied Seto huskily.

Yami opened his eyes and glared "I _do not_ cuddle up to my biggest dueling rivals!"

"Then," said Seto gently "I'll be your littlest rival, just for tonight. Now stop being silly, you're starting to shiver."

It was true, Yami's slender arms were beginning to vibrate with the cold. "I'll lean on you with one condition. Turn off the blasted air-con!"

With a soft laugh, Seto pressed a button and the cold blast ceased. His driver's side window slowly descended with a faint hum and the warm night air flowed in, making Yami sigh with pleasure. "That better, my gentle rival?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded and unclipped his seatbelt. He slid across to sit beside Seto and after a few seconds hesitation, leaned his body against the soft fabric of Seto's dinner jacket. Voicing a tired little sigh, Yami closed his eyes and slipped into the arms of sleep.

Looking down tenderly at his sleeping friend, Seto smiled, giving his driving glasses a little push. His plan had gone well, he thought. Keep them running ragged all day, wear them both out and then, a long grueling dinner date to finally knock the stuffing out of Yugi so that Yami would be just as tired. He had then insisted that Yugi remove his jacket in the car so that his sleeveless black t-shirt, which he had been stuck in all day, would keep his arms and shoulders exposed to the assault of the freezing air-con. Now, he had his little Egyptian rival right where he wanted him.

Stopping at a red light, Seto, with a gentle hand under Yami's jaw, tipped back his head and very gently touched his lips to Yami's. The light changed and Seto drove on, smiling as his worn out passenger neither moved nor stirred. Seto felt a tinge of sadness then. His feelings for Yami had run hot for some time now but every advance had been met with hostility. Little Yugi, he would never dream of trying anything with, he was wet with love for Teá Gardener, who would soon be returning from America and Yami had also been excited at the thought of seeing her.

On an impulse, he pulled over and drove down a dark and silent laneway, which lead into a park. Cutting the engine, he then took Yami into his arms and held him against his heart. Yami moaned a little in his sleep and then began to snore gently once more. "Yami," whispered Seto huskily, stroking his very soft bushy hair and breathing in Yami's light spicy scent, "I love you. I just wish you could love me in return" He raised Yami's head to kiss his lips once more.

Yami stirred only slightly and murmured in his sleep "Teá, I love you. Teeeaaaaaa…" Yami then slipped into an even deeper slumber, a little smile lingering on his lips, completely unaware of the man who lovingly held him or of the wet tears that fell into his hair.

The End.


End file.
